


Time and Time again

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A series of drabbles for the destiel writers





	1. Rimming

_ Forgive me, father. For I  will sin.  _

 

Cas eyed Dean. He ran a hand over the smooth flesh of his boyfriend's ass. Dean was on the bed, ass in the air as he watched television, naked. It was a slow day--a slow night, even--and they were kind of bored. Dean had put on a movie that he hadn't seen in a long time and wanted Cas to watch, and that's what he was supposed to be doing. However, he couldn't help himself. 

 

It had been so long since they had done anything. 

 

Cas felt himself harden.  He ran his hand over the crack of Dean's butt, massaging at his cheeks before he slipped a finger inside surprisingly easily. Dean stiffened, his head tilted to the side but he didn't turn to look at Cas. 

 

"You're… why are you wet back here? Did you….?" 

 

Dean wiggled his ass. "I fucked myself earlier with our didlo while you were out with Sammy. Felt fucking amazing." 

 

Cas grinned. "Slut."  He whispered but Dean still heard him. 

 

"Always, baby. Now are you gonna watch the movie or are you gonna play with my ass?" 

 

Cas pulled his finger out and slapped his ass. 

 

"Continue watching the movie, Dean."

 

Cas traced over Dean's spine with his finger, going until he reached Dean's ass again. The man below shivered and gripped his pillow tighter, but still didn't make eye contact with Cas. 

 

Cas crawled down, shifted his position on the end of the bed and placed his hands on the back of Deans thighs, his face inches from Dean's ass crack. 

 

Cas licked his lips. They hadn't done this before but it had been on both of their to-do lists and what better way to start than now? 

 

Cas spread Dean's cheeks. 

 

Small and puckered and Cas could see it clench. 

 

“Gonna stare or what, babe?” Cas could hear the grin on Dean's face. “Just stick your tongue in there and fucking lick around if you're not sure what to do. You remember all the porn videos we watched." 

 

Cas quickly spread Dean's cheeks further and buried his face between them. Cas began to lick small circles around the rim, licking as though Dean's ass was a lollipop. Despite the hint of bitter lube. 

 

“Fuck,” he groaned into his pillow.

 

Dean shifted his hips further back against Cas' mouth. He placed a hand over Dean's back to hold him in place as Dean rutted against the bed sheets. 

 

"That feels fucking amazing. Stick your tongue deeper, fucking fuck my ass, Cas." 

 

Cas let out a soft laugh but didn't stop. Dean didn't have a way with words sometimes and this… was definitely not one of his best. 

 

"Oh. I'm gonna come soon, Cas." 

 

Cas sped up, he slipped a finger inside of Dean, fingering him until he felt Dean clench around him. 

 

Dean let out a small moan, his body went slack and he collapsed on the bed. Cas slipped out of him and laid back against the pillows. 

 

"That was... interesting." Cas finally spoke. "Different and interesting." 

 

"Mmm." 

 

"We should do that again." 

 

"Mmm." 

 

"Once you recover. It's my turn." 

 

Cas could see Dean nod. 

 

"Mmm. Yeah." 


	2. Orgasm Delay/Denial

Cas sits on the couch of their one bedroom apartment, tapping his fingers against the arm as the movie plays. Dean's definitely not paying  much attention to the old western that his roommate (and boyfriend) had decided to put on, but instead watches the way that Cas squirms in his seat and he can't help but grin with what he knows. 

 

The fucking butt plug that's resting inside of Cas, with the small vibrations that he knows are running and making Cas, well… _ horny as fuck.  _

 

One of the cowboys fires their weapon and Cas jumps, and lets out a loud moan. He slaps  his hand across his mouth quickly which makes Dean toss his head back with laughter. 

 

They do have a deal, Cas can't come unless he's completely quiet throughout the entire movie and they still have another hour left. 

 

"What was that Cas? Did you say something?" Dean mocks. He sits up until he's shoulder to shoulder with his boyfriend. "I thought I heard something." 

 

Cas shakes his head. 

 

Dean nods as he sits back against the pillows and continues to watch Cas,  who is trying his hardest to focus on the movie. 

 

Dean needs to encourage the sounds, to get Cas to let out all those moans. 

 

_ To cheat.  _

 

Luckily, the vibrator is controlled by his phone. Cas doesn't know and Dean's never going to tell him. It will ruin the fun. 

 

Once one of the cowboys rides off, Dean pulls out his phone. Cas turns quickly to face his boyfriend and quirks an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Cas  _ knows  _ that westerns are Dean's favorite and the fact that he's barely paying any  attention to the movie has him suspicious. 

 

"Texting Sammy. He's got a date tonight with uh, that douchebag Brady remember? Don't know what he sees in the guy but I wanna check up on my little brother and make sure that he's okay." 

 

Cas frowns. Dean isn't sure if Cas believes it or not but he doesn't say anything more and instead shifts a little on the couch. 

 

Dean really needs to make this more fun. 

 

"Unzip your pants. I wanna see your dick." 

 

"Dean…'' Cas whines but he does it anyway. His hands undo his pants and his very hard, very red and very dripping cock peeks out. 

 

"Beautiful." Dean smiles. "You wanna come don't you? It's been almost an hour." 

 

Cas nods. "Please." 

 

"Please what?" Dean teases. "Remember." 

 

Cas sighs but knows what he has to say. "Please, daddy. Please. I need to come. I'm leaking, it hurts, please." 

 

Dean grins. "Just a little longer. The movie is almost over and then you can come all you want, over me if you want." 

 

Cas lets out a noncommittal sound and attempts to touch his cock. Dean slaps his hand away. 

 

"No. Naughty boy. Twenty minutes." 

 

Cas groans. 

 

Twenty minutes isn't   _ that  _ long. 

 

Dean is sure Cas can handle this. He's a champ after all. 

  
  



End file.
